Âmes
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Whiskey et Echo, poupées brisées et psychés en éclats.


Âmes

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, tout est à Joss Whedon.

xxx

Une doll était une poupée mécanique. Rien de plus. Un corps sans âme qui errait dans la grande maison de poupée en attendant que quelqu'un veuille jouer avec, que quelqu'un veuille bien lui prêter une âme. Puis la personne se lassait et la poupée revenait à la maison et errait à nouveau.

Une doll n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était une poupée. Elle existait et ça lui suffisait.

Ça ne lui suffisait plus. Peut-être que si elle était encore Whiskey elle s'en serait contenté, mais elle avait été programmée pour réfléchir et cette réflexion l'amenait à ces contradictions. Elle était une poupée qui haïssait sa condition de jouet. Elle était une poupée qui voulait être une vraie petite fille.

Elle aurait dû garder cette rage, cette haine pour elle. Elle aurait dû y faire face comme une adulte. Mais elle n'était pas une adulte, elle n'était qu'un jouet cassé qu'on avait tenté de rafistoler. Alors elle se vengeait. Alors elle s'amusait à jouer avec les autres poupées, comme si elle était une vraie petite fille, comme si elle était différente d'elles.

Elle avait haït le moniteur de Sierra pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Profiter de la docilité d'une doll lui donnait envie de vomir !

Parce qu'il l'avait programmé comme ça. Il l'avait programmé pour qu'elle s'inquiête et qu'elle aime ceux qui étaient placés sous sa charge, pour qu'elle soit sentimentalement attachée à son travail, en plus de psychologiquement incapable de quitter les lieux.

Elle le haïssait. Presque autant qu'elle haïssait le docteur Saunders, cette personnalité construite de toute pièce qui était la sienne mais qui lui était aussi complètement étrangère.

Elle se vengeait, elle mettait toute sa rage dans un jeu qui lui faisait horreur et la laissait salie et écoeurée mais aussi étrangement vide et sereine.

Que se passerait-il s'ils s'en rendaient compte ? Elle imaginait leurs regards outrés, elle se voyait leur dire qu'il aurait mieux valu pour eux la renvoyer au grenier. Elle imaginait le regard peiné et furieux de Boyd en voyant qu'elle avait touché à sa précieuse petite fille.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda la tête brune entre ses cuisses. Un haut-le-coeur et un frisson la prirent en même temps. Désir, dégoût, des sensations qui lui appartenaient peut-être, qui étaient peut-être le reflet de sa vraie personnalité. La page blanche en face d'elle serait-elle capable de faire ressortir ce qui avait été effacé sur la sienne ?

Elle écarta plus les jambes, sentant la douleur commencer à tendre ses muscles, sa jupe retroussée qui mordait dans sa peau, punition bien légère pour le crime qu'elle commettait.

Echo avait une mission. Pas seulement être au top et faire de son mieux. Echo avait une mission. Echo devait protéger les habitants de la Dollhouse.

Elle savait que sa maison n'était pas comme toutes les autres, il y avait beaucoup de gens tristes et seuls et elle devait les aider. Pour qu'ils soient prêts quand l'heure viendrait.

C'est pourquoi elle devait aider le docteur Saunders. Parce qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, besoin qu'elle s'occupe d'elle, qu'elle commence à la réparer pour qu'ensuite quelqu'un puisse continuer le travail et que le docteur puisse à nouveau sourire et donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Le docteur était silencieuse se contentant de temps en temps d'un soupir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de la tristesse ou de la joie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle avait confiance en elle, si elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même cela réconforterait sûrement le docteur Saunders.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur les cuisses du docteur et laissa sa langue s'aventurer ailleurs, tracer des arabesques étranges, attentive au moindre signe qui pourrait lui indiquer la direction à suivre, lui faire comprendre si elle était à la hauteur.

Enfin, le docteur Sauders se mit à haleter, à se cabrer, à se tendre contre elle et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle continue. Qu'il fallait qu'elle lutte contre tous ces mouvements de fuite et qu'elle la retienne, ici maintenant, ancrée dans le présent, dans cet instant où elle se perdait et se retrouvait.

Et soudain, ce fut fini. Le corps contre le sien s'alanguit et elle retira sa tête d'entre ses cuisses blanches. Le docteur Saunders lui sourit, lui tendit la main et l'attira vers elle. Sortant un mouchoir elle l'essuya doucement.

— Voilà, tu es toute propre maintenant.

Son sourire se brisa comme une vitre et elle éclata en sanglots.

Alors Echo la prit contre elle, la serra dans ses bras et murmura doucement contre ses cheveux. L'âme du docteur était cassée, mais elle l'aiderait à la réparer, elle l'aiderait à donner de nouveau le meilleur d'elle-même.


End file.
